


Bring Them All Home

by Sophia_Clark



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, POV Stiles, Pre-Slash, To Be Continued, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Clark/pseuds/Sophia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a habit of bringing home hurt and orphaned animals, much to his father's annoyance. He finds Derek hurt in the woods and tries to bring him home too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Them All Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for challenge 15 - FULFILLING WISHES at [beacon_hills](http://beacon-hills.livejournal.com) on lj.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Wolf, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Stiles had always had a thing for helping animals in need. It was something that his mom had been passionate about, something they used to do together. Their mutual love of animals was one of the reasons he and Scott had become friends. So whenever he found a hurt or abandoned animal, he always brought it home until he could nurse it back to health or take it to Deaton. His dad wasn’t too happy about it, but Stiles just couldn’t help it. Helping these animals made him feel closer to his mom, and that was something he would never give up.

So far, he had brought home a rabbit, three birds, two cats, a few dogs and even a raccoon, although his dad had insisted on that one going straight to Deaton. He didn’t actually go looking for the animals, he was just out in the woods a lot, and he happened to find them. Scott called him the forest guardian, and even though he knew it was meant as a joke, Stiles liked the name. It sounded nice, important.

He was taking a walk out in the woods one day after school when he heard something moving over the leaves up ahead. He peered around a tree and saw what looked like a big black dog sprawled on the ground, whimpering softly and clearly in need of some kind of help. He walked over slowly, holding up his hands and keeping his eyes on the dog as he got closer. It started to growl lowly and he paused.

“Easy. I’m not going to hurt you. I want to help. I’m Stiles. I’m here to help you.” He spoke calmly and slowly, not wanting to startle the dog or distress him any further. He reached into his pocket, where he had a few treats saved from the last time he’d found a dog out here. “Here you go. I bet you’re hungry. If you come with me, I can get you some real food and water.”

He held out the treats to the dog, who had stopped growling. He sniffed at them and gave Stiles a look before snatching them out of his hand like he thought Stiles was going to change his mind and take them back. Stiles reached out a hand and carefully placed it on the dog’s back, petting him nice and easy. The dog gave him another look and then, somewhat unexpectedly, he rolled over onto his back and let Stiles pet his smooth belly. Stiles laughed in surprise as he pet him. He was actually pretty friendly once he got some food.

Remembering that he had a water bottle in his bag, he dug it out with the hand not petting Fido and popped it open with his mouth. “Here you go, boy. You thirsty?”

Immediately the dog sat up, pawing gently at Stiles’ chest and nosing at the bottle. “Okay, okay. I hear you. There you go,” he said, squirting some water into the dog’s mouth. The dog lapped at the water hitting his tongue, and soon the whole bottle was empty. Stiles gingerly pet the animal’s big head and stood up. He looked back over his shoulder, trying to estimate how long of a walk they had until they made it to his house.

“Okay, boy. We’ve got about a half mile to get to my back yard. You can sleep there for the night. I’ve got blankets you can use and we’ll get you more food and water. I’ll have Deaton come by tomorrow to make sure you’re not hurt or sick.” He turned back to the dog only to see an empty clearing.

Stiles searched the woods for hours, calling for the dog (though admittedly he didn’t know his name) and even bringing out a steak from the freezer to entice him. After it started to get dark, however, he reluctantly went home, figuring he could continue looking again tomorrow. He hated leaving him all alone in the woods at night, but at least he’d given him some food and water.

As he made his way through his backyard, Stiles noticed something sitting on the porch. At first, he thought it was a cat, but when he got to the steps he realized it was a jet black stuffed wolf. Curious, he picked it up and saw that there was a note attached.

> _Stiles,_
> 
> _Thank you so much for helping me. You made it possible for me to get to safety, and for that, I’m very grateful. I hope we can meet again someday so I can thank you in person and maybe even explain. I know you must be confused. For now, know that I’m alive and well, all thanks to you._
> 
> _Until we meet again,_
> 
> _DH_

Next to the signature was a large, muddy pawprint. Stiles didn’t understand it, he couldn’t explain it, but somehow he knew that this had to do with the dog. Or had it been a wolf? He looked down at the little animal in his hand, his mind spinning with possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> My [tumblr](http://ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com/) (ignorethosewarningsigns.tumblr.com)


End file.
